


Reverberate

by theoriginalicecreamqueen



Series: FlashVibeWeek2017 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, FlashVibe Week, FlashVibe Week 2017, Guilt, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen
Summary: Barry Allen had made many stupid decisions in his life, and he knew it well. He had a feeling what he was doing now would take the cake. He was lying naked in a bed that wasn’t his own with someone who he really shouldn't be. Barry had another man holding him into the a strong chest, and he never wanted to leave.





	Reverberate

Barry Allen had made many stupid decisions in his life, and he knew it well. He had a feeling what he was doing now would take the cake. He was lying naked in a bed that wasn’t his own with someone who he really shouldn't be. Barry had another man holding him into the a strong chest, and he never wanted to leave.

 

He probably should have been with his best friend right now. Iris was across town working on some large case or another. He wasn’t the assigned CSI, and it was a big enough deal she couldn’t share too much. Considering it was metahuman case related to one of Zoom’s lackeys, it wasn’t surprising.

 

They both hated it when the other was working a case anywhere close to that monster. If Barry wanted to, he knew he could get on it with her. He probably would have too, if he wasn’t avoiding the Zoom related casing. It was stupid, selfish, and it left Iris vunerable to do so. Avoiding these cases was something he wouldn’t have even considered a couple of months ago. He knew he was betraying Iris, the CCPD, and everything they had worked for since the emergence of metahumans, but that didn’t mean he wanted to stop what he was doing.

 

Francisco Ramon, or Cisco as he had insisted on being called when all this began, was one of the top lieutenants in Zoom’s metahuman army. Reverb is what the called him. The CCPD didn’t know too much about him or his powers. They knew he could find things out he shouldn’t with a simple touch. He could send shockwaves through his hands that completely incapacitated the people they hit.

 

Barry knew a lot more. Some of it was simple - beautiful -  things he wasn’t supposed to know. The way Cisco’s nose scrunched up when he laughed, or the look of utter bliss on his face when he came. Barry had learned that Cisco was an even bigger movie buff and all around nerd than he was, something he never would have suspected was possible. It was especially surprising for a career criminal, but as he was constantly finding out, Cisco Ramon lived to defy expectations. He also knew the man had the biggest sweet tooth he’d ever seen, alongside the most impressive collection of hot sauces.

 

Barry knew other things too. He knew that when Reverb was Cisco he would use his powers for sweeter purpose, like the wonderful vibrations he sent through Barry when they were together in bed. Cisco and Barry spent hours playing with that particular ability, with Cisco learning how to do things just right to make Barry completely lose himself in the other man. By now it took only moments for Barry to become completely overwhelmed by the bliss only Cisco could give him.

 

His other abilities could hold a sweeter touch too. Cisco would casually handle Barry’s things to find out what the bring him for dinner or learn his favorite flowers. Cisco was constantly surprising Barry with little things he would have never admitted to wanting. The first Barry had come over after working a Reverb case, he’d had a case of Barry’s favorite beer waiting, and every time he had a breakthrough in a case there was a celebration when he arrived.

 

Barry also knew that when Cisco really cared about someone, there was nothing Reverb wouldn’t do to keep them safe. The first time the fought, truly and not just some stupid debate over TV or take out choices, Cisco made him stay at his apartment when Barry needed to leave. He’d gotten a call from work, but Cisco tried to force him to stay. It wasn’t pretty, and it was the only time he had ever been truly afraid of what Cisco might do to him. That all changed when he arrived at the scene a half hour late. The building he was supposed to be in was brought down by Black Siren. Being held up those extra 30 minutes saved his life. When he went back to Cisco that night, crying about his brush with death and about the friends that hadn’t been saved with him, Barry had learned what Cisco could really do.

 

He had confided in Barry, after they frantically connected once again, that he had seen what was going to happen. Cisco told him that he could see into the vibrations of the universe, and that he would keep using his gifts to ensure that nothing ever happened to him. It had lead to something slower. The frantic edge still there, sure, but something in they way the had sex that day changed them. It was the day Barry realized they were in love.

 

So now here Barry lay, in the arms of a well-known metahuman killer, while his best friend was investigating one of his lovers accomplices. Hell, for all Barry knew maybe the case she was working on had something to do with Cisco. He should probably care more. As it was, he couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by anything but the guilt that always came when he was lying to Iris. Even then, the longer he was with Cisco, the more that guilt shifted to his feeling terrible for keeping the man he loved his dirty little secret.

 

“Mmm… Barry,” Cisco mumbled sleepily. It was yet another thing Barry knew about Cisco Ramon. The man woke up slowly, and it adorable.

 

Barry could always feel Cisco wake up when he was in his arm. His breathing would deepen, fluttering Barry’s hair. His grip around Barry’s chest always tightened considerably too. Barry didn’t know if it was because of how long it took for Barry to still be here when Cisco woke up, or if it was because waking up usually meant it was getting close to time for Barry to go home. It was one of the many things he had yet to learn about the other man.

 

“Yeah, Cisco? I’m up,” he replied softly. He had barely slept that night, but he figured he would keep that to himself. He didn’t want to worry Cisco with his problems, mainly because he knew what Cisco would say. Barry didn’t think he could hear it if Cisco told him to come clean and be with him in the light of day. He wasn’t ready to hear that yet. He couldn’t have that conversation with Cisco until he was he had the strength to do what was needed. Of course, it would help if Barry knew what exactly that was.

 

Barry had wanted to be a CSI for a long time. The desire had begun when he was the weird, nerdy kid on the playground at Carmichael Elementary School depending on Iris to keep them both from getting beat up, and he had wanted so badly to help people like him. He wanted to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves, but he knew he could never manage in the same way Iris did. Barry’s brain was his strength, so he played to that. So Barry, at the tender of age 11, had decided he was going to be a CSI. He loved what he did. At least, he thinks he did. Being with Cisco, it never really felt that way anymore.

 

Cisco Ramon was no saint, and Barry was uncomfortably familiar with the fact. He was hard and cruel to the outside world. The problem was, he was never that way with Barry. He was always when Barry needed him. Barry supposed it may have something to do with his abilities, but he really didn’t care. Just because he could see what Barry needed, it didn’t mean he had to provide it. Cisco did though, every time.

 

Most importantly, Barry knew he loved Cisco, and Cisco loved him. He just didn’t know if it was enough to throw his life away for.

 

“I’m thinking pancakes. You want some?” Cisco asked. Despite his words, the other man had yet to move from their position on the bed. If anything, Cisco had simply strengthened his grip once again. Barry didn’t mind. He would much rather stay here with Cisco than eat. Unfortunately, that wasn’t an option.

 

“Five more minutes?” Barry negotiated. After all, a man had to draw the line somewhere. Since for him that line was apparently far past harboring known criminals, sleeping with murders, and betraying his life goals for an affair, he decided snuggles were going to have to do. When Cisco laughed at his words, Barry knew he made the right call.

 

“Of course, man. Five more minutes, and then we make pancakes.”


End file.
